Bukikyōsō
s | signature = }} Bukikyōsō (武器競走, Arms race), known in certain circles as Armament (武装, Busou), are weapons designed for use specifically by s for use against spiritual threats. These weapons came to prominence following The Collapse. Overview It is currently unknown how and when these weapons came into existence though it is obvious that the destruction wrought by the Collapse, specifically in , expedited their development. Though who developed them remains a mystery. What is known is that these so-called armaments take many forms, possess abilities as varied as their appearance, and enable their wielders to see spiritual phenomenon without being high-spec. Lisa Hiroshi postulates that these weapons arose from the study of ancient Quincy artefacts, like the (装身具, Quincy Bangle), though it was a theory made without proof. Terminology *'Evoke' (誘起, Yuuki) -- the term used to describe an individual who wields and makes use of the Bukikyōsō for whatever reason. *'Core' (主体, Shutai) -- the centrepiece of all Bukikyōsō. These Core's are what powers the weaponry in question and also what endows the Evoker utilizing them with temporary spiritual awareness. *'Armament' (武装, Busou) -- another name attached to the Bukikyōsō. Its use is more wide-spread than any other term attached to the weaponry system. *'Type' (型, Gata) -- the term attached to the classification of Bukikyōsō, such as Sword-type or Gun-type. Types *'Sword-type' (剣型, Ken-gata) -- a Bukikyōsō that takes the form of a bladed weapon, such as a sword or knife. These models tend to be rare. Their powers tend to focus on close-quarter applications. *'Gun-type' (砲型, Hou-gata) -- a Bukikyōsō that takes the form of a gun, such as a handgun or rifle. These models tend to be the most common. Their powers tend to focus on long-range applications. Abilities *' :' Bukikyōsō endow their wielder with a measure of spiritual power, awareness, and associated traits. Whilst power varies between weapons a non high-spec Human is capable of fully interacting with spiritual phenomenon around them. The effect is heightened when the wielder has some innate spiritual power and awareness. They also cannot be sensed by traditional techniques, such as those employed by both and . *'Enhanced Physical Capacity:' Bukikyōsō endow their wielders with various enhancements beyond those of a typical Human, though by no means does one become "superhuman". Strength, speed, endurance, pain tolerance, senses and bodily functions (such as adrenal glands) are all heightened. Weaknesses There are currently two downsides that limit the effectiveness of the Bukikyōsō weaponry system: *The first, which arises through long-term use, is addiction. One can become hooked on the power provided and become mentally unstable. This is more likely to occur in non-high-spec individuals than those already possessing innate spiritual awareness, though the danger still exists. *The second downside is simply technological. The system itself can be quite fragile and are prone to damage, which can limit the Bukikyōsō's power or render it inoperable; sometimes fatally so. This is particularly dangerous during stressful use, as is often the case in extended combat. Behind the scenes References & notes